Ebak Sison (mirror)
| rank = Captain | insignia = 2265_-_CAPT_(Command_Alternate).PNG | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Trisha Anne Sison | father = Henry James Sison | siblings = Charlotte Mary Sison | relatives = | actorsource = | actor = | player = Ebak the cat | image2 = | caption2 = }} Ebak Scott Sison, Terran Empire file 261850, was a captain in the Terran Empire who was present and fought in several wars. He is known for commanding the . (Star Trek: Zealous) Origin Born in the city of Norwich, England in 2359, the youngest of two children. His older sister was born in 2354. He was born naturally a week earlier than expected, healthy, except for one problem, his hearing. Ebak was born completely deaf in his left ear, with the help of no aid at all, however his remaining ear was still fully active and even compensated for the loss of his hearing in one ear. During his youth, he was fond of his fathers tales of conquering planets and aspired to be just like his father. When he was 4, he and his family visited the Starfleet Museum. It was here where Ebak became inspired and entranced by several battleships, such as the old and the flagship which was still in service after many upgrades and refits. At the age of 5, he suffered a scar over his right eyebrow due to a slash from a hook of one of sisters doll house. His father, Henry James Sison was part of Starfleet and was eventually transferred to Section 13 later in his life and rose to become head of Section 13, though it wasn't through legit reasons. The Academy Years First Year (2376) The first year was the roughest for Ebak, he was well respected by his tutors by being intelligent, ruthless, cunning and deadly. This was discovered when a student tried to kill Ebak for beating in a simple arena battle, the assassination attempt failed with Ebak killing his fellow student, the Academy saw this more as something to honor rather than punish. Second Year (2377) He managed to earn a few of his fellow cadets his respect by helping them out with their "problems". By this year, Ebak had earned all of his Tutors respect, especially his Battle tactics tutor who gave him the opportunity to teach the class. However he declined. Usually his fellow cadets could find in one of the holorooms fighting various aliens. Third Year (2378) Upon hearing about the legacy of the Enterprise, Ebak started to read up on the ship and anyone associated with it, including reading about Emperor James Tiberius Kirk. The adventures further inspired Ebak to succeed and rise to become at least a captain. Forth Year (2379) With final exams coming up Ebak done everything he could to guarantee that he would pass. He succeeded by finding out the answers to the test, sneaking into the exam room and reprogramming the computer to automatically enter the answers. Assignment to the ISS Zealous Ebak graduated from the Academy in 2379 and was immediately assigned to the a ship. During this time a rogue Klingon pirate called H'kla murdered Ebak's parents, knowing that H'kla would be a threat and the lust for revenge caused Ebak to steal a Runabout shuttle from the Empire and proceeded to commandeer a ship and take out H'kla. When he would have been court marshalled, he wasn't and was given a medal for taken a situation into his own hands and returned back to duty on board the ISS Zealous as a Lieutenant Junior Grade. Slavery Following the twisted fates and the Klingon-Cardassian alliance winning against the Terran Empire Ebak was sold into Slavery as a mine worker, he spent 3 years like this until Emperor James Tyberius Kirk managed to rebuild the empire and drive back the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Assignment to the ISS Dawnstar Returning to duty and the rank he had gathered over the years, Ebak rose was eventually transferred to the , an ship, as a first officer to Maxwell Harris. Assuming Command 3 weeks after he was transferred, he proceeded to persuade the crew to mutiny against the captain and took command of the ISS Dawnstar. Trivia *Unlike his counterpart, the Mirror Ebak did not mutate into a Human-Caitian half breed, although he was in the Terran Empires S.H.P the experiment was a complete success with no flaws what so ever. Ideally he is better than his mirror counterpart in everyway. *Ebak has confirmed that he is a distant relative of Montgomery "Scotty" Scott. *He has his relatives finesse for engineering and is a fair shuttle pilot. *It is unsure why Ebak has a higher then average IQ, he was one of the few in Starfleet to not diverse into just one department and stick with studying across the board, although he prefers to be in the Tactical department, though he can act in place of a science and engineer officer. *The stolen Runabout that the Terran Empire let him keep was named by him as "The Archer". *He was unsure about Captain Azanialix Ja'arda of the and considered assassinating her, but he eventually grew to consider her a great friend and ally. See Also * * * *The Archer *Ebak Sison (normal world) * * * *The Archer (Normal version) External Links *Starfleet Legacy Alliance *The USS Zealous's Main webpage (Sign up for it here) Sison Sison